Mi Primer San Valentin
by HatsuneRanma
Summary: Rosalina no sabe que es San Valentin... por lo Que Ash le Contara que significa.. y de que se trata.. Un One-shot muy lindo por el Dia de San Valentin


Como hoy es día de los enamorados.. se me ocurrió este pequeño one-shot de mi pareja en esta madrugada.. Espero que les guste

_**Mi primer San Valentín **_

*Nuestro entrenador Ash Ketchum acompañado de su mejor amigo pikachu que esta en su hombro izquierdo... Mientras que su brazo derecho esta siendo abrazado por su princesa y guardiana de su entrenado.. Caminan tranquilamente faltando poco para llegar a ciudad mayólica ... *

Ash: -...etto... Rosalina... No puedo caminar bien si estas abrazando mi brazo...

Rosalina: -* jejeje gomen maestro.. Pero.. Me siento tan feliz estando así con usted *-

-... Aree... *rascando su mejilla*

-* jiji *-

* caminando.. Llegan al pasillo para entrar a la ciudad.. Rosalina se percata que hay mucho movimiento.. Sobre todo las chicas... Corriendo a un lado, preguntando cosas por otro... Un relajo para ese pasillo...

Como se esperaba... Rosalina sentía mucha curiosidad y preguntándose que estaba pasando con esa gente*

Rosalina: -* maestro... Que pasa con esas personas? Por que están corriendo? Acaso hay peligro? *-

* al escucharla… el sonrie *

Ash: - para nada rosalina.. Esta gente esta así de feliz por que se acerca el día de san Valentín... –

-* San... Valentín? *-

Ash: - jeje es cierto no lo sabes... Verás.. Cada año el día 14 de este mes de febrero las personas.. Sobre todo las mujeres, Siempre están felices Por que este día pueden declarar sus sentimientos a esas personas que quieren ser mas que amigos.. En pocas palabras quieren ser una pareja de novios... Enamorados..

*saliendo del pasillo.. Se ve la ciudad adornada de rosa, rojo con globos de corazón y muchos peluches.. Se veían muchas parejas a la ves también muchos pokemon de esa región felices*

Ash: a la ves también son para darle felicidad a tus mejores amigos.. Ya sea darles un abrazo, Regalarle chocolates, postales o cartas de amor.. San Valentín también se le conoce como El día del Amor y de la Amistad –

*Rosalina escuchando tan atenta.. Le brillaron sus ojos al escuchar que se trataba de amor*

-* amor...* se sonroja mucho*

-KYYAAAAAAA! MIREN! ES UN PIKACHU!-

*El grito de las chicas... Espantaron demasiado al entrenador y a sus pokemon pegando un brinco del susto..

Y otra de las chicas gritaron al ver a ella que esta al lado del entrenador con el pikachu *

O Dios mío! Miren! Es... Es... ES UNA GARDEVOIR! QUE LINDA!

*es claro que en la region unova... Ver a un Pikachu y a una Gardevoir no es de todos los días.. Pues son muy raros y difícil de encontrar en esa región..

Al verlos las chicas rápidamente fueron hacia Ash y preguntar infinidad de cosas*

\- De donde eres?, cuantos años tienes? Como se llama tu pikachu?, Puedo acariciarlo? Es cierto que las Gardevoir pueden hablar en tu mente? Es cierto que te protegen de cualquier peligro?, Saldrias conmigo en este dia?, puedo ser tu pareja por este dia?, quisieras tener una batalla conmigo y puedes usar a tu gardevoir?

Y también es…. Y como es… y cual es… y…bla bla bla….. -

* para Ash.. Infinidades de preguntas le causaron muchos problemas, no se diga Pikachu que trataba de soportar las acaricias y mimos de las chicas, Rosalina al verlas… le dio un poco de temor y se escondió detrás de Ash muy timida *

Ash: - o..oi-…oigan chicas! chicas! Tranquilas! Chicas!.. me van a ahogar!

*pikachu ya se encontraba hasta el limite pues a sido jalado, arañado, acariciado… y la gota que derramo el vaso.. le jalaron su cola… haciendo que pikachu se enfureciera*

-* chuuu!...piiikaaa!…PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAA!

*Ash al ver que su pikachu estaba a punto de explotar* - hay no! CUIDADO! – Alzando a pikachu

-* CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *-

\- GHAAAAA! WAAWAAWAAWA!

* se podría ver… como un adolecente parecía árbol de navidad como pikachu de adorno...*

-* Ma.. Maestro!.. Pikachu! Ya basta! Esta haciéndole daño al Maestro! *-

* al escuchar la voz de rosalina.. pikachu dejo de sacar su Impactrueno… y solo mira alrededor.. viendo a su entrenador.. mas bronceado.. o mas bien quemado por completo..

Ash solo quedo paralizado…. Sacando humo de su boca*

\- Pikachu…. Ufff… bueno al menos esto será bueno para el corazón - *sonriendo sin importarle su condición o estado… haciendo que las chicas que lo estaban viendo también sonreían por ver como era ese chico*

Ash: - bueno chicas me encantaría contestarles a todas sus preguntas… pero por el momento tenemos un poco de prisa… por ejemplo..

Uno, en donde esta el Gimnasio de esta ciudad?

Dos, donde esta el Centro Pokemon? Y

Tres.. alguna tienda para conseguir ropa?

*las chicas le dijeron todo sonriéndoles*

\- Muchas gracias chicas…. *ya limpiándose las mira*.. a es cierto… yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, soy de Pueblo paleta de la región Kanto y como ya vieron.. este es mi amigo pikachu….

*alzando su manita las saluda*

-* Pikaaa! *-

*haciendo que muchas chicas gritaran y se sonrojaran de felicidad al ver que tan lindo y bonito se veía a pikachu que hiciera eso*

y ella es.. mi guardiana.. por asi decirlo *sonriendo*, ella es Rosalina.. –

*al presentar a su Gardevoir ella amablemente hace una reverencia hacia las chicas*

-* un gusto saludarlas chicas *-

*las Chicas pudieron escuchar a Rosalina en sus mentes… a algunas sintieron un poco de temor por la voz en la mente... pero otras hasta sonrieron y se quedaron maravilladas al confirmar los rumores de que las Gardevoir pueden comunicarse por medio de la Telepatia.. e hicieron lo mismo haciendo una reverencia a ella*

* a eso Rosalina sonrio y se ruborizo un poco por lo que hicieron esas chicas*

\- bueno gracias por todo amigas!-

*asi Ash, pikachu y Rosalina caminan por la ciudad para llegar al centro pokemon*

*llegaron y ven todo el centro pokemon adornado por el dia de San valentin.. y se ve a la enfermera Joy con Audino felices al ver ese dia del año.. sintiendo una gran vibracion positiva en todo el edifico…

Ash llega con la enfermera Joy y deja sus cuatro pokeball con pikachu y con rosalina*

Ash: enfermera joy les encargo a mis pokemon vale? Necesitan un gran descanso para que estén muy bien para mañana –

Joy: claro que si no te preocupes tus pokemon estarán relajados y rehabilitados al 100% en media hora *¨sonriendo*

\- gracias enfermera joy - *mirando a Rosalina y a pikachu* bueno mientras están aquí.. yo ire a ver unas cosas.. y también ire por ropa… *Ash sabe que Rosalina no le gusta que este separada de el pues ella siente miedo al no estar cerca de el…. mirandola acaricia su cabeza* - no te preocupes rosalina.. regresare en menos de lo que te imaginas… y tendras una pequeña sorpresa –

*soniendole hace que ella se sonroje un poco y sonríe*

-* claro maestro… cuidese mucho, [pikachu hace lo mismo] Pikaaa! *-

* Ash por su parte se retira hacia la tienda de ropa donde le dijeron las chicas.. ya comprado su ropa el va hacia los locales donde están todos los adornos, globos…

infinidad de cosas para ese dia… al ver lo que hay.. le llamo atención..

un collar con una esfera muy brillante parecida a una perla de color Azul Cielo, en medio tenia incrustado una especie de hojas bien formadas de color Verde y Rojo.. parecidas igual al cabello y corazón de Rosalina*

(es muy hermosa.. le quedaría bien a Rosalina.. me la llevare)

* 5:00 pm

Ash ya cambiado y arreglado va al centro pokemon….. llega.. y se ve a Pikachu y a Rosalina como juegan los dos muy tranquilos y divertidos*

\- Veo que ya están mucho mejor eh? –

*al escuchar la voz de Ash Pikachu y Rosalina voltearon y hay estaba.. con un pantalón negro Tenis blancos con rojo y una sudadera de color rojo con blanco, su gorra lo tiene en la mano… Rapidamente Pikachu va con el como siempre brincando feliz a sus brazos *

\- tranquilo amigo! Jajaja –

*rosalina al mirarlo se sonrojo un poco al ver como esta cambiado y muy elegante*

-* Maestro! Se ve muy bien con ese atuendo! *-

*a lo que Ash sonriendo rascando su mejilla se sonroja un poco*

\- jeje gracias Rosalina… a por cierto… querías ver como es la festividad verdad? Pues ven.. vamos! Antes de que se termine el dia.. vallamos a los locales

*ash tomando a sus pokemon agradeciendo a la Enfermera Joy.. toma la mano de rosalina y caminan juntos hacia los lugares de entretenimiento*

* Divirtiendose, comieron un helado, vieron un show de eevees con oddish, algunas fotografías de ellos tres… Rosalina experimento un gran sentimiento sobre ese festival.. y mas con su Maestro.. haciendo su vinculo mas fuerte de Entrenador a pokemon..*

\- bueno.. hay un ultimo lugar Rosalina ven-

*Ash tomando la mano de Rosalina van hacia el parque de diversiones.. y se suben a la Rueda de la Fortuna que esta cerca del Gimnasio….

Ya estando Arriba tanto Ash como Rosalina admiran el paisaje de la Ciudad y la puesta del Sol… ella esta cerca de Ash.. y se recarga su cabeza en su hombro…*

-* Muchas gracias Maestro… me la e pasado muy bien…. Ahora entiendo a las chicas… por que esperan mucho este dia *-

*sonriendo* - yo también Rosalina… me la e pasado muy bien al estar a lado tuyo… *acariciando su cabeza mimandola* y antes de que se termine este dia… *saca una pequeña cajita*… ten.. toma.. esto es para ti.. espero que te guste

*rosalina mira esa cajita.. la abre.. y lo ve.. un collar de plata con la esfera parecida a una perla*

Ash: -* me gusto mucho por que tiene un hermoso color azul cielo.. y adentro… tiene los mismo colores tuyos… espero que te guste

*al mirarla.. ella.. se le salen unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.. y mira a Ash*

-* ma…maestro.. es… es hermoso! Gracias.. muchísimas gracias! *-

*Lo Abraza tan tierna.. al igual que ash le corresponde el abrazo*

Ash: - De verdad… Agradesco mucho a Dios… de que estes a mi lado.. no se que aria este dia… je.. siempre en mis viajes e estado solo… y nunca me importaba este dia… pero ahora.. ahora ya es diferente… *mirándola acariciando su mejilla sonriendo*.. gracias por elegirme como tu Entrenador Rosalina

Rosalina: -* no maestro…. Yo deveria estar eternamente agradecida con usted.. Arceus me escucho… y usted fue.. que me salvo de esa horrible pesadilla que paso en la región Sinnoh yo deveria estar muy agradecida con usted… y de verdad… gracias por elegirme.. como su gran Guardian.. nunca me separare de usted… yo siempre estare con usted hasta la muerte…. Mi maestro.. * Saliendole pequeñas lagrimas aun abrazandolo*

*asi.. una pareja… entrenador y pokemon.. miran el anochecer aun estando en la rueda de la fortuna.. ella teniendo el Collar en su cuello que le regalo su maestro…

y arceus siendo testigo de ver un gran lazo de amor y confianza entre ellos dos..*

\- Bueno.. mañana hay que estar preparados eh?.. por que conseguiremos nuestra próxima medalla!

-* claro que si maestro! *-

-* PIIKKAAA! *-

Fin

Feliz Dia del Amor y de la Amistad Amigos y Amigas! Espero que se la pasen bien! Y gracias por Leer mi One-shot ^w^

Siganme ya sea aquí o vean mi perfil y hay esta mi face y twiiter para que se mantenga al tanto y tengan noticias por nuevos Fics y nuevos Capitulos!


End file.
